¿Qué he hecho?
by Albagarnie
Summary: AU. Boromir, con el arrepentimiento de haber atacado a Frodo, encuentra una nueva lucha para salvar a Merry y Pippin de los Uruk-hai.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto 10# Hoy nadie muere en Arda, reto del mes de Junio del hercúleo y heroico foro 'El Poney Pisador'_**

 **NA: Este reto consiste en salvar a algún personaje, y para ello claramente he tenido que hacer un pequeño AU, cambiando varios de los acontecimientos. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

Boromir se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presionando su frente mientras sentía que sus ojos se empapaban. Cuando en su ataque de locura se había visto tropezar y caer, como si todo el peso de su maldición cayera sobre él, comenzó a ver pasar el momento que acababa de vivir: su tentación, su ataque a Frodo. Abrió mucho los ojos conforme se daba cuenta de lo que le había hecho.

Permaneció muchos segundos tumbado, sobre el suelo de hojas secas, mientras las lágrimas iban a sus ojos y una presión apuñalaba su pecho. Al final, soltó un sollozo, profundo, lastimero y solitario, y con sus brazos temblando comenzó a incorporarse. Antes de ponerse en pie, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, entre todos los árboles del bosque tratando de encontrar con la mirada al hobbit al que había atacado. Aunque sabía que no podría verle, pues estaba huyendo de él.

-¡Frodo! -llamó entonces, con una falsa esperanza de que todavía le pudiera oír-. ¡Frodo, vuelve! ¡Tuve un ataque de locura, pero ya pasó! ¡Vuelve…!

La última palabra fue un graznido en su garganta, que apenas logró oírse. Con el apoyo en una roca acabó de ponerse en pie, y cerró los ojos un instante, antes de pasarse la mano por ellos enjugándose las lágrimas.

Dio unos primeros pasos sobre el crujiente suelo, y ahí continuó avanzando, tambaleándose ligeramente. No tenía rumbo, ni pensaba en él. Quizá andando llegara adonde se encontraba el resto de la comunidad, o incluso Frodo. Pero no pensó en eso, y siguió en su paso lento, tratando de luchar contra lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tenía la vista en el suelo, pero no veía huellas, ni siquiera las buscaba. Cada imagen tenía ahora para él una visión borrosa. ¿Permanecería Frodo invisible? ¿Huiría? ¿Lo podrían encontrar los demás miembros de la comunidad?

 _¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar a causa de su acto?_

Tiempo atrás había caminado por las calles de Minas Tirith o por los campos cercanos, solo, sin montura ni compañía. O asomarse a la torre en un momento que no era el amanecer. Era lo que hacía cuando necesitaba pensar, o cuando la pena, con aquel nudo en el pecho, lo invadía. Sólo su hermano había sabido descubrir lo que aquella costumbre significaba, y él siempre había comprendido cuando debía acompañarle y hablarle, y cuando no.

El pensar en Minas Tirith provocó un momento un aumento en su dolor. Por su vergüenza, si sería digno de regresar. Él había partido a Rivendell, ¿para acabar de aquella manera?

Sin embargo, junto con su hogar vinieron también los recuerdos de su hermano. Las veces que lo había consolado, y en aquel momento, de alguna manera, fue como si pudiera mitigar su dolor una vez más.

Puede que fuera esa imagen y la sensación que le transmitió, la que le hizo pararse, cuando oyó unas voces. Estaba cerca de donde se encontraba el resto de la comunidad. Por un momento, se paró a escuchar, y le pareció descubrir que Frodo no estaba con ellos.

Lentamente y de forma sigilosa, tal como le habían entrenado, se asomó entre los árboles y miró a la distancia, y permaneció allí mientras trataba de contarlos. Llegó a en verdad plantearse acercarse, quizá buscando una lealtad perdida, hasta que escuchó una nueva voz hablando.

Era Sam. Y habló sobre lo que le ocurría en verdad a su señor, que sabía lo que debía hacer, pero se retenía, porque tenía _miedo._

 _Miedo._

Boromir sintió su aliento morir en su boca, cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera repercusión que iba a tener lo que había hecho. El pobre mediano ya tenía el miedo en el cuerpo, cuando llegó él. Y el ataque, la prueba de la corrupción que era capaz de crear el anillo, no había hecho más que empeorar esos temores.

¿Qué haría ahora Frodo? ¿Y si perdía todo el valor? ¿Y si no podía soportarlo, y renunciaba, hasta arrojaba al río el anillo, para librarse de la maldición? ¿La misión condenada, por su propia culpa…?

Volvió a enterrar el rostro en sus manos, y se alejó de allí. Caminó evitando que nadie lo siguiera, paso tras paso hasta alejarse, encorvado por el peso de su propia vergüenza.

Estaba tan introducido en sus penas y dolores, tan encerrado en su propio interior, que andando no llegó a darse cuenta de cuán lejos iba. No fue consciente del tiempo que pasaba, de lo mucho que se alejaba de la comunidad.

Finalmente, como si aquella larga caminata hubiera podido agotar al guerrero, se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo, y apoyó la espalda en un árbol.

Cerró los ojos, y uno tras otro, empezó a ver imágenes de aquel viaje, recuerdos desordenados que eran lo único que se podía mostrar en su mente. Apretó los dientes por su propio arrepentimiento, y su resistencia comenzó a ceder cuando llegaron a él las imágenes del Bosque Dorado.

Lothlórien había sido un lugar muy hermoso, pero que él no había podido disfrutar, todo por aquel primer encuentro con la Dama.

Recordaba sus palabras, que ahora resonaban tal como había dicho ella, como clavos en sus oídos. _El destino de la misión estaba sobre el filo de la navaja. Pero continuaría, si todos los miembros seguían fieles._

Se encogió, apretando los dedos en su cabello y enterrando el rostro en las rodillas. Y volvió a ver los ojos de ella, su mirada hundida en él, como si pudiera verlo muy profundamente. Aquella mirada que no había podido sostener, la tentación que le mostró, a la que finalmente había sucumbido…

Soltó un lastimero y angustioso suspiro, mientras cada palabra seguía resonando en el eco de su mente. _¿Ella lo sabía?..._

 _¿Había ocurrido? ¿Había fracasado la misión…?_

Permaneció en esa posición, hundiéndose en su propia deshonra, durante muchos largos instantes más. Pero levantó instantáneamente la cabeza, cuando escuchó un grito.

La primera vez no estuvo atento, y no supo de a quién pertenecía salvo por conclusiones temerosas. No era un grito de orcos, había sido más agudo, demasiado agudo incluso para pertenecer a varios de los miembros de la comunidad. Con sus oídos atentos, la segunda vez volvió a escuchar ese mismo chillido, y el corazón se le paró un instante cuando escuchó también entonces el sonido de los orcos.

No había duda. Eran los medianos, y estaban siendo atacados. Apoyándose en el árbol se puso en pie, tomó la empuñadura de la espada aún envainada, y fue en pos de los hobbits. Pero apenas se hacía una idea de lo lejos que estaba de ellos, sobretodo porque la mala suerte había hecho que corrieran en la dirección contraria. Oía los gritos lejanos, pero iba a tardar mucho más de lo que en verdad esperaba.

Caminó en guardia y mucho más deprisa que en la ida, pero a mitad del camino, se encontró con un obstáculo. De entre los árboles una emboscada de orcos surgió.

Desenvainó su espada y comenzó su lucha contra ellos. No había un gran número, y se lanzaba a ellos uno tras otro matándolos con facilidad. Mientras luchaba, pensaba en que le hubiera atacado un grupo tan pequeño, si no estarían asegurando los alrededores para el acto que estuvieran haciendo en realidad.

Los últimos orcos que le quedaron estaban más protegidos y armados, y al principio lo que Boromir hizo fue quitarles cualquier arma de las manos. Eran fuertes y en medio de la lucha lograron hacerle algunas heridas, pero finalmente en hombre logró apuñalarlos y cortar al último la cabeza donde estaba la marca de la mano blanca.

Huyó de allí, antes de que los cadáveres de los orcos atrajeran a más. Pero conforme avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que los gritos de los hobbits habían desaparecido.

Habiendo perdido la pista de a quienes quería rescatar, empezó entonces a centrarse en la búsqueda de los orcos. A ellos podía oírles, y si les seguía quizá no fuera demasiado tarde para los hobbits.

Boromir continuó avanzando, hasta llegar a una parte del bosque que con lástima reconoció. Por ahí había visto reunida a la comunidad por última vez, y ahora no quedaba rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Su carrera cesó, y comenzó a mirar lentamente todos los detalles de aquella zona, tratando de encontrar pistas de lo que había ocurrido ahí. Encontró orcos muertos, por filos profundos y flechas; y huellas y huellas enredándose y perdiéndose en el suelo. Se veían los pies descalzos de los hobbits, los pasos fuertes del hombre y el enano, y apenas el peso tan ligero de Legolas. Todas se separaban y huían. Boromir comprendió lo que significaban.

 _La comunidad estaba dividida._

De nuevo con el desánimo pesando sobre sus hombros, caminó. Pero sin saber a donde sus pasos le dirigirían, cogió la alforja con el equipaje que él llevaba. Esa vez seguía las huellas que parecían de los hobbits. Pero abrió mucho los ojos y se agachó inmediatamente a investigar, cuando vio que se mezclaban con huellas de orcos.

Había las muestras de la rapidez de una batalla, y mirando muy de cerca, encontró algo de sangre, no de los orcos.

Sin embargo, era muy poca, apenas unas cuantas gotas. No parecía que se hubiera derramado la suficiente como para matar a alguien. Y si los habían matado, ¿dónde estaban los cuerpos? ¿Tenía sentido que se hubieran llevado unos cadáveres?

Comenzó a andar, con unos pasos rápidos, siguiendo las huellas. Hizo aquello durante un largo rato, hasta llegar a los límites del bosque donde se extendía una llanura. Miró a lo lejos, y donde su vista apenas llegaba, le pareció distinguir unas formas oscuras caminando. Si alguien se había llevado a Merry y Pippin, eran ellos.

Se echó la capucha sobre los ojos, y tocó con la mano la empuñadura de su espada.

La comunidad estaba dividida. Él ya no podía seguir a Frodo en su viaje. Había sucumbido a la tentación, ya no era digno de luchar con ellos.

Sin embargo, unos hobbits jóvenes y apenas capaces de defenderse habían sido raptados por el enemigo. Vivos o muertos, ellos los tenían, y caminaban con mucha ventaja.

Lo había atacado la locura, había fracasado en su misión. Boromir sabía que ya no pertenecía a la comunidad. Sin embargo, vivía para seguir luchando, y si todavía había un lugar para él, sabía cuál era.

Desenvainó la espada, y con la vista en el horizonte, corrió a la caza de orcos.

* * *

Pippin y Merry a duras penas lograron ser ya conscientes de aquella última etapa del viaje. Salían de malos sueños para despertar en una realidad en nada diferente; corrían sacudidos por manos crueles hasta que las rodillas se les doblaban y entonces eran cargados como sacos en las espaldas de los Uruk-hai. Las esperanzas se desvanecían a cada día y noche que pasaba, de los que ya habían perdido la cuenta. Nadie iría a rescatarlos, todos los miembros de la comunidad debían de haber seguido a Frodo. Y Pippin, a pesar de poder desatar sus manos cuando quisiera, se iba dando cuenta de que no encontraría ningún momento en el que liberarse y escapar.

Comenzaron los choques contra los jinetes, pero los hobbits apenas vieron lo que ocurría en las luchas. En todas esas ocasiones sólo vieron caer a varios orcos, y tuvieron un corto momento para hablar.

Mas cuando muchos de los Uruk-hai partieron al encuentro de los jinetes y Grishnákh se los llevó con él, los dos hobbits vieron una oportunidad. Estremeciéndose mientras los palpaba, Pippin se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Grishnákh. Y aprovechando sus deseos del anillo, ambos hobbits empezaron a engañarlo.

Sin embargo, toda esa situación se volvió en su contra en el momento en el que Grishnákh los agarró, con toda la terrorífica fuerza de sus grandes brazos, les tapó las bocas y los alejó de allí, llevándolos lejos del resto de orcos y los jinetes.

En un lugar apartado, dejó a los hobbits maniatados en el suelo, revolviéndose miserablemente, y levantó su espada. Había decidido que iba a matar a sus prisioneros, antes de que pudieran escapar o ser rescatados.

Pippin sintió el sudor corriendo por su espalda, y entre las sombras de la noche vio la espada cernirse sobre él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando de miedo, y se preparó para soltar sus manos, aunque no sabía de qué iba a servir.

Pero de repente, las respiraciones amenazantes del orco se cortaron. Hubo un silencio, que fue al momento roto por el ruido de unos choques de espadas. Sin entender lo que ocurría, Pippin abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco tratando de ver.

Descubrió a Grishnákh batiéndose contra un hombre, pensó que un jinete. Entre las sombras pudo ver como el jinete le ensartaba el cuello y vencía, y viendo entonces una oportunidad el hobbit fue con Merry. Mientras le explicaba un par de cosas, le soltó las manos, y sacó unas pocas lembas del bolsillo. Pero justo cuando pensaban en huir aunque fuera reptando, el hombre que había luchado fue hacia ellos. Los hobbits retrocedieron un poco, sintiéndose amenazados, hasta que el hombre habló.

-¿Estáis bien, pequeños?

Fue una voz que ambos reconocieron, y en cuanto a la luz pudieron ver su rostro, sintieron como el corazón se les hinchaba de infinito alivio y alegría.

-¡Boromir! –exclamaron a la vez.

-¿Estáis heridos? ¿Podéis andar? –preguntó, agachándose a su lado.

Pippin trató de ponerse en pie, pero tenía las articulaciones entumecidas y se tambaleó hasta caer. Merry ni siquiera pudo intentarlo.

Miró hacia atrás, la batalla que se estaba librando, y Boromir supo que tenían que huir de ahí antes de que los orcos les encontrasen. Rápidamente, cogió a un hobbit en cada brazo, y empezó a correr.

Se movió rápidamente entre los árboles, en la primera dirección libre de batalla que vio. Sólo pensaba en irse rápido de allí, poniendo a salvo a los hobbits.

Merry y Pippin se colocaron lo mejor que pudieron en los brazos del hombre para que le costara lo menos posible cargarles. Tomaron unas migas de las lembas que llevaban en los bolsillos, tratando de conseguir fuerzas cuanto antes.

Los sonidos y los fuegos de los orcos y los jinetes fueron quedando atrás, conforme los tres seguían avanzando y vieron un bosque a lo lejos. Merry sabía que había un río cerca, y pensó que ahí sería un buen lugar para parar. Empezaba a sentir en sus piernas y brazos que si lo dejaran en el suelo ya podría andar, que no correr.

Al principio, la carrera de Boromir había sido muy acelerada. Se había movido lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas para alejarse del enemigo. Pero poco a poco, se había ido ralentizando. Al principio había parecido que simplemente pensaba que ya no tenía que ir tan deprisa, pero conforme seguía avanzando los hobbits fueron dándose cuenta de que parecía estar respirando costosamente.

Preocupados, ambos hobbits empezaron a asegurar que ya podían andar, y prácticamente terminaron saltando de sus brazos. Entonces Boromir se tambaleó un momento, y pareció a punto de caerse de rodillas.

-¡Boromir! –exclamó Merry lleno de preocupación, y rápidamente se puso a su lado. Retrocedió cuando le palpó la ropa que le cubría el tronco y notó sangre.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Pippin lleno de preocupación, con una voz temblorosa.

-Boromir, estás herido –dijo Merry rápidamente. Se giró hacia el bosque, que no quedaba muy lejos, y volvió al hombre-. Vamos a ese bosque, ahí hay un río. ¿Puedes llegar? Apóyate en nosotros, si hace falta.

Puso una mano en el hombro de cada hobbit, y los tres empezaron a andar de nuevo. Pippin y Merry compartían miradas de gravedad, y de vez en cuando miraban arriba, al rostro de Boromir que se veía pálido a la luz de la luna. Tenían que llegar hasta el bosque, y comprobar cómo de grande era aquella herida.

Fueron cerca del río, y se colocaron en un pequeño claro, por las primeras filas de árboles. Merry tumbó a Boromir en el suelo y le puso su alforja como almohada. Pippin estaba a su lado, y todo el coraje que había acumulado en su huida de los Uruk-hai parecía haberse ido, cambiado por un gran temor por Boromir.

-Necesitamos un fuego –dijo Merry rápidamente-. Y agua, la calentaremos para lavarle la herida, como hacía Trancos.

Pippin asintió, y mirando en la bolsa del hombre encontró un cuenco que era metálico, y en él podían calentar el agua. Inmediatamente desapareció entre los árboles.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la leña. Las ramas de los árboles estaban muy altas para alcanzarlas, y no tenía nada para cortar. De modo que lo que hizo fue recoger todos los palos secos que encontraba por el suelo, dándose toda la prisa que podía.

Cuando volvió al claro, Merry ya había preparado un círculo de piedras y tenía la yesquera de Boromir en la mano. Dejó la leña, cogió el cuenco y fue hacia el río.

Merry encendió un pequeño fuego, y fue a examinar a Boromir. El hombre estaba tumbado en el suelo, y parecía despierto, pero no decía nada. Rompió parte de su ropa y encontró debajo la herida. Vio tanta sangre que al principio se asustó, aunque en realidad era menos grave de lo que se temía.

Era un corte a un lado del estómago, no demasiado grande y no parecía tocar ningún órgano. Sin embargo, parecía que no lo había tratado y había perdido mucha sangre por él. ¿Cuándo se lo había hecho? ¿En el enfrentamiento con Grishnákh? Merry tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había sucedido. Cogió un trozo de tela y empezó a presionar la herida.

Entonces Pippin volvió del río, con la olla llena. La colocaron en el fuego y esperaron a que se calentara, mientras Merry seguía observando y taponando la herida. Sintió que estaban teniendo una gran suerte cuando buscó de nuevo en la bolsa de Boromir y encontró ahí vendas limpias.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Pippin, acercándose tímidamente y casi sin atreverse a mirar a su abdomen.

-Ha perdido sangre. Pero no parece que se le haya infectado, creo que solo hay que vendarlo.

Pippin mojó un paño en el agua todavía fría, y con cuidado se acercó al rostro de Boromir y empezó a humedecérselo, pensando que eso le aliviaría si estaba mareado.

Cuando el agua por fin se puso tibia, con infinito cuidado Merry empezó a lavarle la herida, teniendo siempre en mente cómo lo hacía Trancos. Pippin lo miraba con preocupación y buscaba alguna forma de ayudar. Cuando le pareció que ya estaba limpia, cogió la venda y lo envolvió, apretando para detener de una vez el sangrado.

Boromir se quejó ligeramente mientras hacía eso. Para hacer algo mientras Merry lo vendaba, Pippin empezó a buscar en sus alforjas y bolsillos, cogiendo toda la comida que les quedaba.

Sacó el pedazo de lembas más grande que encontró, y poniéndose al lado de la cabeza de Boromir, se lo puso en la boca para que comiera. Tardó unos segundos, pero terminó tomándoselo.

-¿Qué habrá sido de los demás? –se preguntó Merry cuando acabó de vendar la herida-. Trancos, y Frodo, y todos, ¿dónde estarán ellos?

-No lo sé, pero quizá Boromir nos ayude a volver a encontrarnos con ellos. Y de todas formas, creo que tú aprovechaste mejor el tiempo que pasamos en Rivendell, y sabes bien donde estamos.

-Yo estaré al frente ahora, pero mucho tendré que esforzarme si quiero ponerme a tu altura. Has hecho un gran trabajo, maese Tuk, sobre todo a la hora de haberle seguido el juego a ese canalla peludo.

Tras de esas palabras, los dos empezaron a pensar en su cautiverio con los orcos, y a partir de ahí estuvieron hablando sobre lo que habían visto y vivido.

Boromir se había agotado, tras tantos días siguiendo a los orcos en busca de sus compañeros, la lucha y finalmente haber huido cargando a los hobbits con la herida abierta. La pérdida de sangre fue lo que terminó de hacer efecto en él. Cuando se tumbó todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y fue tal el mareo que no pudo ser consciente de lo que pasaba. Pero empezó a sentir como le trataban la herida, y le daban algo de comer, y a partir de ahí su mente empezó a despejarse. Cuando recuperó la lucidez de nuevo, escuchó que los hobbits estaban hablando. Y le sorprendió mucho el tono ligero y simple que utilizaban, para hablar de los terribles sufrimientos que habían pasado, el grave peligro en el que se habían encontrado, arrastrados sin esperanza al tormento y a la muerte. Y poco parecía afectarles, también, la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

El hombre trató de incorporarse, y en cuanto lo vieron ambos hobbits corrieron a ponerse a su lado.

-¡Boromir, estás despierto!

-Espera, no te levantes todavía.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Nos encontramos en el bosque? –preguntó, mientras ambos lo empujaban abajo.

-Sí, tenemos aquí un… um, campamento, si se le puede llamar así.

-Tenemos fuego y un poco de comida, que no es poco después de estos últimos días.

-¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Os han hecho los orcos alguna herida? –insistió Boromir, preocupado por lo que les había pasado.

-La verdad es que estamos bien después de este descanso, y creo que las lembas ayudan mucho. Dejan una buena sensación en el cuerpo, saludable, no como aquella bebida de los orcos.

Dicho esto, ambos hobbits parecieron recordar que tenían que comer, y sentándose cada uno a un lado de Boromir fueron compartiendo algunos pedazos de lembas que les quedaban.

Pippin hizo una pequeña mueca, cuando buscando lo que quedaba en sus bolsillos, encontró su pipa.

-Al menos no está rota –dijo-, aunque aquí no haya nada de hierba para fumar.

-Se echa mucho de menos –comentó Merry- y dudo que sea posible encontrar hoja parecida en esta parte del mundo. Nada como Hoja Valle Largo, Viejo Toby o Estrella Sureña, y esas sólo se encuentran en la Comarca.

-Parecéis muy orgullosos de vuestra hierba, los medianos.

-No en vano fuimos los pioneros en su uso –dijo Merry, mientras sacaba su propia pipa y se quedaba mirándola, quizá con algo de nostalgia en los ojos-. Boromir, deberías conocer la Comarca. Sí, podrías fumar con nosotros, en nuestra taberna el Dragón Verde.

Entonces Boromir rio.

-Bien acepto vuestra invitación. Y antes, vosotros podríais visitar también Minas Tirith.

Cuando escuchó eso, Pippin se enderezó, y se giró hacia el hombre con la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

-Boromir, háblanos ahora tú de tu ciudad.

Al principio el hombre parpadeó algo extrañado. Pero cuando miró a los hobbits, y vio el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de ambos, sonrió y empezó a recordar para contarles.

-Minas Tirith… La Ciudad Blanca… -dijo en voz baja, mientras la imagen de su hogar venía a él-. Si vierais la torre de Ecthelion, alzada en el interior de muro más alto, resplandeciendo en el cielo… Es como una espiga de perlas y plata, y el pináculo como una joya de cristal tallado. Está construida en siete niveles, cada uno de ellos rodeado de un muro, y en sus almenas unas banderas blancas ondeando a la brisa matutina. Cada amanecer, la ciudad es bañada por la luz para pasar del gris un majestuoso blanco. Es lo que se ve en las tierras de fuera. Yo, por las mañanas, siempre acostumbraba a asomarme de pie, en la Torre Blanca.

Después de aquellas palabras, Boromir pidió a cambio que le contaran ellos más sobre la Comarca. Y fue lo que estuvieron haciendo esa noche, hablando y contando historias y recuerdos de su hogar, en días pacíficos y lejanos.

Permanecieron así hasta el amanecer, y durante aquellas conversaciones que eran a la vez sobre países lejanos y sobre su propia tierra, a Boromir vino una sensación de felicidad que llevaba sin sentir muchos días. Por la mañana, el hombre y los hobbits se pusieron en pie, y empezaron a trazar su ruta en el bosque, mientras planeaban su viaje y la búsqueda de sus compañeros.


End file.
